The Coriolis Effect
by Infinity Comes To A End
Summary: Snipers are well-trained to compensate for the Coriolis effect by actually not aiming directly at their target, but off to the side so that by the time the bullet makes it to the target distance, it has "curved" to hit the target. Contains "Wanted" movie elements.
1. Act 1 Anthem

**Note: **I recently took up writing this story again because, of all the little idea's floating around in my head.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kishimoto's product. If I did, it would be called _Naruto_, not _Sasuke._

**Bands I listen to while writing: **Sleeping with Sirens, Bring Me the Horizon, Tonight Alive, Attila, and Jimmy Eat World.

U/L: 5th July 2011.

**The Coriolis Effect**

By Infinity_ Comes To A End_

**Act 1 – Anthem**

Naruto sighted his target and took a deep breath. He glanced at the 500 x 365 picture of his target and memorized it almost instantly. The intense blue eyes, the shimmering blonde hair, a movie actresses smirk; she had it all.

She had to die. Naruto was personally hand-picked personal for this mission by his superiors at_ Hyperion. _They knew his connection with this woman; she was a liability to his skills. She was the proverbial thorn in their side. She was an annoying, God-like uprising to their Firm Titan rule.

Naruto, remembering this, shifted his: Scoped, tri-pod mounted, Middle Eastern styled Jezail rifle back on the woman's forehead. The antique rifle was usually fired from a rest since the barrels were made up to six feet long for distances and accuracy, but he wasn't limited to such humanly standards. Not in the slightest.

He took another deep breath, held it, and slowly depressed the trigger and... caught a glint of light in the breezy, New York night. "Shit!" he breathed; another sniper meant he wasn't the only one who wanted the famous actress, Ino Yamanaka, terminated.

Timing was now more important than it had ever been. Naruto re-shifted his entire rifle to where he remembered seeing the flash….. _THERE!_

The Shadowy figure was now in his crosshairs. Unaware of his impending doom. His untimely fate. Naruto smirked, the person was still aiming at Ino, but he hadn't pulled the trigger yet.

Naruto squeezed the trigger.

He heard the shot ring and saw the muzzle flash.

His trained ears picked up the _PING,_before his enhanced vision saw the problem.

The bullet had hit another bullet and deflected into the starry night.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. It didn't matter.

He heard people screaming and taking cover. The red carpet movie debut was ruined, but Ino's life was spared.

Naruto promptly dropped his rifle and fled the rooftop into the dark New York night.

**End of chapter. 1**

''_**Feel free to review, flame, like it, or hate it.''**_

Don't hit me! I recently started writing this story again, because I'm bored and it should be fun. Let's see where it takes us. Hit the review button _''BEELOWWW!"_


	2. Act 2 0 Game

**Note: **Wow! Hisashiburi Ne! It's been a while. I'm back to writing to writing after taking 2-years to mature my writing but, here I am. Down to business, I'm going be churning out chapters as quick as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kishimoto's product. If I did, it would be called _Naruto_, not _Sasuke._

**The Coriolis Effect**

By: Infinity_ Comes To A End_

**Act 2 – 0 Game**

The last thing you'll never see.

That was his personal motto.

To strike in such a manner that your delivery into Shinigami's cold embrace was one of practiced ease. To be Hyperion's instrument of destruction and a living example of their will. To have the cold devotion to do what others could not.

Prior to the currently botched assignment, it was obvious that his superior's faith in him was wavering at an astounding rate.

They claimed he was losing his devotion. His drive. His faith in the brotherhood.

This assignment was supposed to show that, he still believed in Hyperion's vision. They wanted Ino Yamanaka dead.

But, this time, it had gone too far. They asked too much of him and should have foreseen outside interference as unavoidable.

Another assassin. A deflected bullet.

"Yarou" muttered the musing Naruto, as he peaked around the brick wall for the 3rd time.

No doubt the person possessed the same skill set as he did.

But why send another Reaper, if he was on the job? Did they not trust him? Was this a set-up?

Such questions nagged at the black-garbed Naruto, as he dodged through dim back alleys and sprinted under the moon lit night sky. This had been the preferred method of travel after the events that took place no more than ten minutes ago. Events that still didn't add up, somehow, after numerous calculations.

"tch" he sighed, hearing the distant wailing of sirens in the distant background behind him. No doubt the Police and setting up a perimeter at the "Shiroi Uta" movie debut and spreading outward in their search for him.

They would never catch him thought. He wasn't top-ranked for nothing.

Seeing the end of the alleyway ahead, the urgent sprint was slowed to a calmer jog. "Breathe," he reminded his body, reaching the end and checking around for patrolling security. Seeing none, he then briskly walking out of the damp alleyway towards the looming apartment complex ahead.

Not even bothering to look both ways before crossing the street, a set of long strides got him to the staircase and well place hops cleared those as well.

Apartment 303 was unlocked in record time and he slid through the door before release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

There was much research and fact checking to be done tonight.

He doubted he would be sleeping anytime soon.

**End of chapter. 2**

''_**Feel free to review, flame, like it, or hate it.''**_

A short chapter, but this just to warm me up again. I have plenty of drive now and hopefully i won't burn myself out.

Next time, **Act 3 – The Secret Of Izanagi.**


End file.
